Saw It Coming
The remaining contestants are knocked out after dinner in preparation for this challenge. They all wake up in small rooms where they must complete some very unnerving (or at least as unnerving as Chris is legally allowed to do) challenges to escape their cuffs. The problem is, one of the contestants may be under the care of someone else ... Plot The episode starts with Ezekiel waking up in a metal room, handcuffed by a foot to a chain linked to a wall. He heard a mysterious voice telling him that he wants to play a game, and that if he's cooperative, everything will be fine. The episode goes back to the earlier that day, when the remaining campers were having dinner while talking about horror movies, and Chris hurried them to finish. Soon, all of them fell asleep, and most of them guessed that it was part of the challenge. Back to the present, the rest of the campers also awoke inside a closed cell, hearing a voice from an speaker, introducing itself as 'Puzzle', but almost everybody guessed it was Chris Maclean. Chris then subjected them to many torturing mini-challenges in order to pass the challenge (although the campers weren't as scared as Chris had hoped). As the night went by, some of the campers successfully passed the challenge while others didn't (Izzy simply escaped from her cell by her own means). Soon, both losers and winners were gathered in the operation tent, where Chris was monitoring all the cells, only Ezekiel still in his cell. They saw that he wasn't alone, and that a masked man was beating him up. Both Chris and Chef thought it was an intern, but soon they found it was no other than Brainteaser, a serial killer which was the inspiration for the "Cut" movies, and thus the challenge. He also revealed to be the jellybean smuggler Izzy has been looking for since the start of the contest. However, before the killer could mutilate Ezekiel, Izzy burst in the room and beat the crap out of him, saving the prairie boy. Later, the RCMP arrived at Wawanakwa to take care of Brainteaser, and as a way to thank Izzy for catching him, they dropped all the charges they had against her. During the elimination ceremony, Chris said that, since Bridgette, Beth, Cody and Harold passed the challenge, and Izzy and Ezekiel were rewarded with immunity for standing up to a real serial killer, only Gwen was left, and thus she was automatically eliminated. She boarded the boat of losers, where Trent pulled a small prank on her. Quotes *'Chris' - "Give the Heather poster a big, fat, wet kiss on the lips. On the poster, that is." Gwen - "No! No no no no no! I refuse to do that!" Chris - "Kiss or die, Gwen. It's your choi-" Gwen - "I think I'd rather die, thank you." Chris - "Dudette, it's just a poster..." *'Beth' - "Wait, you mean to say, that those Cut movies are based off a real criminal?" Jellybean Smuggler - "Young lady, I am no criminal. I am a philosopher, a teacher, one of the few justices left in the world. I teach people how sacred life is by telling them to mutilate their bodies and torture themselves in order to survive." Ezekiel - "I doo'nt see the logic in that, eh. At all." *'Gwen' - "Oh, and by the way, Chris, this is for everyone you did for me and my friends." *''She knees Chris in the groin.''* Confessional Catch Phrases 1. Not as chilling 2. Not as scrawny 3. Not as daring 4. Not as boogery 5. Not as mean 6. Not as interesting 7. Not as serious 8. Not as weird 9. Not as guilty 10. Not as choosy 11. Not as picky 12. Not as boiling 13. Not as scratchy 14. Not as unconscious 15. Not as psychological 16. Not as vomiting 17. Not as helpful 18. Not as freaking scared Trivia *This is the horror-themed episode, which is equivalent to season one's episode, "Hook, Line, and Screamer". *This episode is largely based on the horror film franchise, 'Saw'. *So far this is the only challenge where all but one of the remaining contestants receives invincibility. *This episode marks where Ezekiel recovers from his fear of Izzy, and kisses her. *Chris suffers his third injury at the Voting Ceremony (Gwen knees him as hard as she can in the groin). *It was revealed that Duncan is the 3rd most wanted in Canada. *There was 7 colors of jellybeans that resembled the campers: Beth was grey because of the braces (even though she had them removed already,) Cody was black because of the gap in his teeth, Izzy was red and Ezekiel brown because of their hair color. Gwen was green and Harold purple because of the clothes they were, and Bridgette was yellow because she was blonde. *Ironically, Gwen, who won a horror-themed challenge before, lost this one. Read *Part 1 *Part 2 Gallery Category:Episodes Category:TDC Episodes